Hidden Place
by gabelost
Summary: "Eu não deveria mais vir aqui quando sei que meu irmão não voltará. Mas cada dia de sacrifício pueril e sem sentido é recompensado quando ela aparece. E esta noite estou aqui escondido no meu esconderijo de folhas, novamente vivendo essa ambiguidade, tentando descobrir se essa é a melhor noite ou a pior". ItaSaku.


.

* * *

_Nota da história: Itachi e Sakura não são meus. Independente de mangá ou anime, apenas imagine que Itachi não morreu. A história se passa após o ultimo reencontro de Sasuke e Sakura. Ela sabe a história do massacre assim como Itachi assistiu ao reencontro. Sem mais explicações, isso é apenas uma oneshot._

* * *

.

.

.

**Hidden Place**

.

.

.

**Itachi**

.

A floresta de Konoha me sufoca. E mesmo assim eu venho aqui, como um macaco obrigado pelos meus próprios impulsos.

.

Ver a vila sem poder entrar nela – e talvez ser assassinado no caminho – me entristece. E mesmo assim eu fico nas redondezas me martirizando como um tolo.

.

Eu não deveria vir mais aqui quando está claro que meu irmãozinho não voltará. Não há mais nada da minha família aqui. As pessoas que sabem a minha verdade já estão mortas ou não podem falar. E mesmo assim, continuo vindo aqui.

.

Eu volto todos os dias, rondando e disfarçando, descobrindo cada falha na segurança, cada brecha de cada muro e até decorei o nome e horários de todos os ninjas que ficam de guarda nos portões.

.

Mas cada dia de sacrifício pueril e sem sentido é recompensado quando ela aparece.

.

Quando ela sai na sacada da sua casa simples.

.

Quando ela sorri para todos mesmo que seu sorriso não chegue aos seus deslumbrantes olhos verdes.

.

Os dias em que ela resolve treinar na floresta são os melhores e os piores. Tão perto e tão longe. Tão certa, mas tão, tão errada.

.

Escondido no meu esconderijo de folhas, novamente vivendo essa ambiguidade, tentando descobrir se essa é a melhor noite ou a pior. Lá está ela sentada num banco de pedra, sozinha, frágil e linda. Suas lagrimas desavergonhadas umedecem seu cabelo rosa e tudo que eu quero é poder abraça-la. Custa-me fisicamente e emocionalmente não poder cruzar um estúpido pátio e simplesmente toma-la em meus braços. Por isso essa é a pior noite.

.

Essa noite ela está se despedindo. Se despedindo do meu irmão. Ela extravasa sua mágoa e sua desistência falando sozinha como se o vento pudesse carregar suas palavras sentidas até ele. Ela pensava, até então, que ele voltaria para a vida que ela sonhou. Mas ele não vai voltar, ela sabe, eu sei. Agora eu posso ter expectativa de que ela seja feliz, e por isso essa é a melhor noite.

.

Contudo, eu sou um miserável idiota. Porque eu arrisco tudo que sacrifiquei, e displicentemente atravesso o espaço entre nós. Apenas para que ela sabia que eu estava aqui, que eu não a deixei sozinha como ele.

.

Miserável e egoísta devo acrescentar, porque eu sei que a vida dela esta muito melhor sem a minha sombria interferência. E mesmo assim, eu paro na frente dela, respiro fundo para me deleitar com o seu perfume.

.

– Ele não vai voltar Sakura.

.

– Eu sei. – ela diz conformada.

.

Minha menina, essa doce frágil forte e linda mulher. Ela sempre me surpreende da maneira mais maravilhosa e mais assustadora. Sem gritos sobre um nuke-nin, sem espanto, sem medo, sem perguntas apenas uma constatação.

.

Me encontro mais uma vez no espaço entre o inferno e o paraíso porque a reação desapegada dela me dá esperanças de que talvez, somente talvez, ela possa aceitar o que eu sinto e o quem sou. Essa possibilidade por si só me amedronta, um medo como nunca senti, de despedaçar esse momento se por acaso eu tivesse coragem suficiente de roçar o dedo no rosto dela.

.

De todos os fantasmas e inimigos que enfrentei, estou parado diante de uma menina rezando para que ela não perceba meu medo. Com medo de que ela me ache fraco como meu irmão. Eu estou aqui Sakura.

.

Ela se levanta nivelando seus lindos olhos com os meus e por um momento eu penso que meus pés vão furar o chão de pedra apenas para que eu fique ali parado, sem toca-la ou sem simplesmente desaparecer.

.

As lagrimas já quase secas, combinam perfeitamente com seu rosto sereno e eu tenho certeza de que a amo. Descubro que devo ter realmente feito alguma coisa certa nessa vida quando ela passa seus braços finos deliberadamente ao redor da minha cintura e enterra sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

.

– Eu sei o que aconteceu Itachi. – Meu mundo congela em suspensão, temendo que ela tenha descoberto o meu afeto assim tão rápido. – Eu lamento pela sua família. – Ela responde meu suspiro como se me tranquilizasse; como se dissesse 'seu segredo está a salvo comigo'.

.

Afago seu cabelo cheiroso me recordando do regozijo dela ter dito meu nome. Quando ela suspira relaxada e seu hálito quente causa arrepios na minha pele, eu simplesmente deixo para trás toda a razão e todas as certezas de certo e errado quando a pego no colo e a levo para meu esconderijo.

.

Ela não grita. Ela não tem medo. Ela passa seus braços para o meu pescoço em concordância com a minha loucura. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Eu apenas faço, porque é ela.

.

Porque ela? Eu não sei. Não deveria haver ninguém. Não deveria haver espaço para isso na minha vida.

.

Tenho pra mim que foi o dia em que a vi tentar matar meu irmãozinho. Tive compaixão. De repente eu me vi naquela cena, katana em punho e rosto lavado de dor enquanto encarava as costas de meus pais.

.

Sacrifício. Era o que ela estava fazer. E o mais triste era que ela só estava nessa situação porque eu errei com Sasuke. Eu o tornei quem ele é hoje.

.

Vendo a garota nervosa tentando inutilmente ludibriar meu irmão, eu vi como ela tentava, sem saber, concertar meus próprios erros. Eu vi o meu amor por Sasuke refletido naqueles olhos marejados. Eu o amo também, eu queria lhe dizer aquele dia.

.

Não me arrependo do que fiz. E por isso não podia deixar alguém fazer o mesmo sacrifício. Bendito Kakashi. Bendito Naruto por chegar antes que meu irmão mergulhasse de vez na escuridão com a qual brincava.

.

Obrigado Naruto por salvá-la. Obrigado salva-la da dor de ser assassinada por seu único amor e da dor que a seguiria por toda a vida se ela realmente tivesse conseguido matar meu irmãozinho. Eu sei exatamente como ela se sentiria e eu apenas sabia que ela não aguentaria. Não era justa essa dor.

.

E eu tinha esperança de que Naruto podia salvar Sasuke também. Meu irmão teria a chance dele. Mas ela não. Ela não teria a menor chance.

.

O coração partido dela era como o meu. De repente eu me vi acompanhado na solidão. De repente eu precisava saber dela. Eu precisava me certificar de que ela não quebraria.

.

Hoje, agora, a apreensão e a expectativa daquele dia se repetem. E ela... Ela apenas se aconchega em mim não se importando com as consequências.

.

Chegamos ao meu esconderijo, que agora seria nosso para sempre. Uma casa simples incrustada na floresta da fronteira, verde como Konoha, mas não tão brilhante quanto seus olhos.

.

Preparo um chá quente para a noite fria. A visão dela sentada tranquilamente na minha cama me deixa intrigado. Porque ela veio?

.

– Você não se importa de estar aqui comigo?

.

– Deveria? – ela responde surpresa com a minha incredulidade e eu sorrio, grato por sua perspicácia. Era óbvio que ela queria esta aqui. Comigo. O coração de pedra poderia bater afinal.

.

Sentei ao seu lado timidamente, como um garoto inseguro. Ela soprou o chá gentilmente e eu tive ciúmes do liquido na xícara. Eu apoio uma das mãos na cama e meus dedos roçam na mão dela. Minha respiração para. A xícara é colocada no chão, o chá perdeu a função de aquecer.

.

Seus olhos verdes brilham em desejo. Minhas barreiras caem porque não existe mais razão para elas existirem. Ela percebe com um ligeiro sorriso e cola seus lábios nos meus como se nos conhecêssemos por toda a vida.

.

.

.

**Sakura**

.

- Adeus Sasuke-kun. – Eu disse como se ele pudesse realmente ouvir.

.

Eu não sei dizer como ou quando realmente aconteceu, e não é como se eu pudesse dizer que não amava mais Sasuke Uchiha. Não parecia certo, as palavras não tinham sentido. Era estranho depois de tantos anos lutando, chorando, correndo e apanhando por ele, deixa-lo partir, simplesmente desistir.

.

Qualquer pessoa que cruzasse o caminho dele morreria. Não havia consciência moral para Sasuke. Ele mataria qualquer pessoa com sorriso nos lábios. Qualquer pessoa sentiria medo ao se deparar com a frieza de seus olhar, menos, é claro, eu. O que eu senti foi dor, a dor dele, a dor da garota ruiva e a minha dor. Um sofrimento redundante.

.

Eu me lembro do ódio em seus olhos da ultima vez que nos encontramos. Se eu olhasse pra ele por mais tempo, não seria necessário um chidori para me matar tamanha era sua amargura. Naruto disse, eles se entenderiam através dos punhos. Eu pensei que meu amor fosse suficiente para aplacar tanto ódio. Mas não é do meu amor que ele precisa. Ele nunca precisou dele.

.

Então essa noite eu estou desistindo de ter esperanças, estou desistindo do amor. Entenda, eu não deixe de amá-lo. Talvez um dia. Apenas não quero ser uma inútil com seu amor inútil. Essa noite eu espero derramar minhas ultimas lágrimas por ele. Um desejo apenas, não posso prometer tal façanha.

.

Oh, eu não desistiria dele como kunoichi de Konoha. Eu não desistiria do meu time e nem deixaria Naruto sozinho de novo. Disse a Naruto que não desistiria. Disse para Kakashi e para as pessoas que se importam comigo que estava tudo bem, repetindo isso milhares de vezes e ninguém desconfiou porque eu sei sorrir. Ah, como eu sei sorrir.

.

E é o que estou fazendo agora, sorrindo. Talvez Kami-sama estivesse ouvido meus lamentos porque ele apareceu como um fantasma. Um lindo e sombrio fantasma que era tão parecido com _ele_, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

.

Subitamente tudo que eu queria era que ele preenchesse o vazio da minha existência. Subitamente eu queria estar ali com ele. Não me para explicar, não sou boa com isso. E surpreendentemente, eu nem mais sabia porque estava ali.

.

O lindo anjo na minha frente dizia que _ele_ não vai voltar. Ele parece querer mostrar que está ali comigo, que eu não estou sozinha. Eu queria estar perto dele, sentir o cheiro dele, saber quem ele era de verdade.

.

O abracei esperando ser rechaçada. Ele cheirava sândalo e madeira verde. Eu estava tão acostumada com a frieza que não pude acreditar que estava sendo abraçada de volta.

.

Porque ele? Porque o irmão _dele_? Acho que a genética, as semelhanças e as complicações sequer se fizeram presentes entre nós. Foi apenas um encontro de duas almas solitárias que agora poderiam compartilhar suas dores e quem sabe, quem sabe, não afundar na solidão.

.

O único fato palpável era que, pelo mais caloroso laço de afeto, esse anjo foi enviado a mim. Não estou certa sobre o que fazer com ele, e ,sem maiores explicações, eu estava aconchegada em seus braços numa viajem que não teria mais volta.

.

.

.

**Itachi**

.

Existe um espaço entre o sonho e a realidade que é arrebatador e reconfortante, abrasador e viciante.

.

Eu apenas soube que ele existe depois de passar essa noite com ela. Suas costas estão pressionadas contra meu peito e o ar tem o cheiro do seu cabelo rosa. Não há qualquer arrependimento, pois para nós este é um momento de regozijo.

.

Meu coração se aquece quando me lembro de toda a sensação maravilhosa de segurança, aconchego e perfeição do ato; quando suas unhas marcaram minhas costas e ela não queria nada além de mim, beijando sua boca, sua pele e seu sexo; quando penso que sua pele branca e perfeita certamente estará com hematomas pela manhã, lembrando-nos de fazer amor de novo, de novo e de novo.

.

"_Itachi"_, ela sussurrava pouco antes de sua face se contorcer em expressões de desejo e prazer, e tudo que eu queria era me fundir ao seu corpo, para encontrar aquele espaço entre o sonho e a realidade que eu tanto ansiava.

.

"_Amo você"_ eu disse espontaneamente quando ambos caímos no abismo de sensações enlouquecedoras, enquanto ela segurava meu cabelo tentando ficar ainda mais perto, como se seu orgasmo pudesse afasta-la do meu pênis cada vez mais enterrado nela.

.

Quando ela se aninhou em meus braços, pude ouvir o coração dela acelerar sem saber se era de felicidade por estar com comigo, se pelo prazer que lhe proporcionei ou se ela sente o mesmo amor que eu sinto. Qualquer opção seria boa e me bastaria.

.

Me deleito com toda a perfeição desse sonho estranhamente real beijando a boca rosa e inchada que inverteu os pólos da minha sanidade, já querendo começar tudo de novo e outra vez .

.

Escondido na floresta, escondido em mim, descubro uma felicidade que pensei jamais existir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Minha primeira ItaSaku, sejam gentis *.***_

.


End file.
